


The Night We Met

by prodigiouslygreat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Love Story, Cute, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Love, Soz, don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigiouslygreat/pseuds/prodigiouslygreat
Summary: Draco tells the love of his love how he fell for her.





	The Night We Met

Draco's gentle fingertips graze my skin as he places his hands upon my waist. I follow suit by placing my hands on his shoulders gently. A smile works it's way upon his face as he looks down at me. I smile back, completely and utterly happy.

The next song that comes on is one that makes my heart flutter; The Night We Met by Lord Huron. A small chuckle escapes my lips. Draco chuckles back. 

"Remember?" he whispers, his eyes showing nothing but love and nostalgia. 

"Of course," I whisper back. 

We sway to the music, both at peace and remembering the night we met. 

"The first time I saw you, surprisingly, I didn't know that I would love you the way I do now," Draco says quietly. "I just knew that you were someone I really enjoyed being around. You were so lively. I could never be bored while in your presence. I guess that's why I never wanted to leave your side. You were someone who I just couldn't bear to leave, because your presence was that enlightening. It was as if someone had woken me up from a dull dream."

Our eyes lock. I can't look away even if I want to. My eyes fill with tears. 

"Draco, that's beautiful..." 

He smiles at my words, continuing. "As I got to know you better, as I got to see all your quirks, it was then that I began to fall in love. I loved the way you could never be the last person to leave the room, because you never liked being left behind. I loved the way your nose crinkled when you laughed, like your favourite actor's, Misha Collins, does. I loved the way you ran your hands through your hair when you were stressed. I loved the way you always listened to me, no matter what I had to say. Even if it was about the dump I took the night before. You were always willing to listen to me. I never had that before. I loved the way you sang whenever you could, knowing that it annoyed me. I loved the way you got under my skin. I loved the way you readjusted my tie if it was a little out of place. I loved the way you cared, and you still do. I loved the way you made me feel, and the way you still do make me feel. I loved the way you were absolutely and unequivocally selfless. I loved the way you smiled. I loved everything about you. I loved you. And I still do, sweetheart. I love you." 

I sob, pulling him in for a kiss, tears running fast down my face. He kisses back, not caring about the salt of my tears he can probably taste as he kisses me. I can almost feel the love he protrudes through his lips. We pull apart, and move more into a hug than a dance pose, still swaying to the music. The song had long ended, but the music was still pleasant. We both just stood swaying, basking in our undying love for each other, wishing this night would never end. 

"I love you, too, Draco. Always."

He smiles, closing his eyes and kissing my forehead. The skin burns where his lips pecked it.   
"Tonight couldn't have gone more perfectly," Draco mutters. I nod. "I agree." 

As the darkness closes in around us, we continue to sway to the music, not a care in the world, other than each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a comment and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
